


Detention

by toolegittokit



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toolegittokit/pseuds/toolegittokit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selphie answers to Instructor Trepe for being late on her first day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

Selphie knew most Balamb students admired Quistis Trepe - her strength, her intelligence, her maturity, and her grace. Beautiful went without saying, and yet Selphie had never seen her look this lovely before.

In private, her laid-back instructor facade dissipated to reveal an over-sexed sadist with a fondness for control. 

The 5"6 blond towered over her, dressed in nothing but a pair of leather sleeves. In her right hand she stroked a riding crop usually wielded by young prospective chain whip specialist not yet accustomed to combat.

"You don't deserve the real thing," Quistis hissed as she closed in on her prey.

Selphie was thankful for that, because she'd seen what Quistis could do with Slaying Tail.

However, when Quistis connected the stiff whip to Selphie's bare ass, the younger SeeD began to seriously fear Quistis's talent for inflicting pain.

"Ouch!" Selphie wailed when Quistis issued another smack. "That hurt!"

"Bad students deserved to be punished," Quistis murmured, circling around the bed. She gave a serpentine smile as Selphie's muscles jumped and twitched at the sound of her footsteps.

"Scared?" she asked.

"Mmmm hmmm," came Selphie's whisper.

"Well then, perhaps next time you shouldn't be late for my class."


End file.
